


Put a Ring on It

by TheNaughtyVirgin, VelvetPaw



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Jock Straps, Lingerie, M/M, Married Life, Praise Kink, Rimming, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPaw/pseuds/VelvetPaw
Summary: The wedding is over and the guests have gone home; let the wedding night commence! Tyler has an extra special wedding gift for his new husband, one that will leave Jamie speechless.“Just wanted to feel pretty tonight, on our wedding night.” Tyler could feel himself blushing at that admission and turned his face away from Jamie.“Hey, now. None of that.” Jamie kissed him on the cheek, urging him to turn back. “I love every part of you, Tyler. There’s nothing you ever want or need that I won’t do my best to give you.” He gripped Tyler’s cock more firmly, feeling the lace give way under the pressure of his fingers.





	Put a Ring on It

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, where do I even begin? We’ve been waiting a very long time to post this story. It was originally supposed to be part of Milionking’s Hunt series, but our writing styles turned out to be very different, so we decided to post it as a standalone story. We wish him the best of luck with his series and much success, and we appreciate his kindness and understanding when it turned out we needed to part ways.
> 
> Anyway, Velvet and I have had so much fun writing this one and making our Tyler and Jamie wedding night fantasies come to life. ^_^ It was just so good and relieving (for me at least). It was everything I ever needed! *sighs dreamily* As for Tyler wearing lingerie and looking all gorgeous and dolled up for his man, it came to my attention quite a few times this year. After seeing Tyler’s makeup videos for Adidas (no kidding, and all the emphasis was on the cheekbones, ahhh, bless those makeup artists), I was all the more happy that I had written the story you’re about to read. ;) I have a feeling that Tyler would like to indulge in this fantasy of being all prettied up for his Jamie. <3__<3 It didn’t help that at the time I wrote this story with Velvet, I was watching RuPaul’s Drag Race, ahahaha. :D I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I loved writing it with my best friend.
> 
> Tyler’s [jock](https://bodyaware.com/products/normandy-lace-jock?variant=32224275143), for anyone who wants a visual, although we did our best to describe it, hihihi! ;) Wouldn’t Tyler look ravishing in that??

Jamie sighed as he let himself fall into the leather armchair in the den. He kicked off his dress shoes and unbuttoned his shirt sleeves, rolling them up his forearms. He took off his tie and popped open a few buttons at his neck. What a day it had been! Jamie felt something warm and pleasant settle down to his very bones as he fully took in the fact that Tyler was now _his husband_. There were few times in Jamie’s life when he had been _this_ happy. It truly felt like just as much of an accomplishment as getting drafted into the NHL.

And now, it was official; he was Tyler’s and Tyler was his. Everyone he held dear had acknowledged and respected his love for Tyler. It had surprised a few members of his extended family, but all had ultimately supported Jamie’s sexuality and his choice to marry the love of his life.

Thinking about Tyler brought a smile to Jamie’s face. Tyler had gone to their bedroom to change into "something special". Jamie had no idea what it was going to be, but he had a feeling it was going to be absolutely mind blowing. His mind was running wild with the possibilities. What if Tyler was indulging himself with something secret that he had never told Jamie about? Or was it something he had alluded to in the past? Jamie was dying to find out.

He perked up when he heard the sound of heels clacking on the wooden stairway. Was it Cassy or another female relative who hadn’t left yet? The sound of heels got closer and closer yet Jamie wasn’t at all prepared when Tyler made his appearance in the den. Jamie’s jaw literally dropped when he took in the sight of Tyler. He wore shiny red stiletto heels with platforms in the front, and they made his already long legs look _endless_. These same gorgeous legs were encased in black stockings that disappeared under a satin robe of the same colour. The elegant robe contrasted with Tyler’s pale skin and his broad shoulders. Tyler’s sculpted upper body was visible beneath the folds of the robe, and Jamie found himself aching to see what it was hiding.

“Tyler,” Jamie managed to say on an exhale, clearly awestruck. Tyler’s smile was soft and fond. Jamie was seated casually, thick thighs spread wide, looking all dumb in his surprise. His large eyes were slightly widened, and Tyler couldn’t wait to see what face Jamie would make when he saw what else he had in store. Tyler stared into Jamie’s eyes as he undid the knot at his waist and shrugged the black robe off. Jamie’s eyebrows shot up, and he shook his head in disbelief, huffing all the while.

“Do you like what you see, husband?” Tyler purred seductively, lips pursed. Jamie felt all of his blood rush south, to his cock. Tyler always managed to get him rock hard in the blink of an eye, but this...it was different. Jamie had no idea why he had never thought of this, but damn was he turned on at the sight of his Tyler, a masculine dream, all chiseled and sculpted like a Greek god, in feminine lingerie. Tyler’s tattooed arms also contributed to the stunning sight he presented. The contrast was stark and absolutely out of this world arousing. Tyler was wearing a red jock, the lacy fabric barely hiding his half hard cock. It was pure sin! Jamie couldn’t believe his eyes.

“God, Tyler…I,” Jamie was at a loss for words. Hearing Tyler call him _husband_ also did things to him. His heart and cock throbbed in unison at the implications; he wanted to ravage his beautiful husband. He wanted to make him feel divine tonight and make him cry out in bliss. Tonight was about them and the love and passion they shared, and Jamie had every intention of worshiping his new husband. “Walk for me, baby,” Jamie drawled, motioning with his hand for Tyler to turn around and show him his ass.

Tyler winked before turning around and showing off his ass to his man. The red straps of the jock, one band around the waist and the others crossing diagonally down Tyler’s hips to circle below his asscheeks before connecting with the sheer lace pocket, made Tyler look like a gift. He felt himself flush, his cheeks and ears turning their trademark rose. Tyler felt hot all over as he sashayed a few steps away from Jamie, knowing that his ass looked phenomenal framed by the straps of the jock.

He loved how sexy he looked in the lingerie and heels. It was a guilty pleasure of Tyler’s that he rarely indulged in, and always on his own with no one around. He had checked himself over in the mirror in the bathroom earlier, and he had gotten hard just by looking at himself and imagining what Jamie would do when he saw him like this. He truly looked like a creature of seduction.

Jamie groaned at the sight of Tyler sauntering away, his glutes standing out all the more with each step he took in the heels. Tyler knew how to walk in heels; Jamie wondered idly if his ability to walk balanced on skates helped. He walked with elegance and confidence, the lacy tops of his stockings ending mid thigh and encircling the strong muscles. Jamie let his eyes rake over Tyler’s lush asscheeks, bouncing a bit with each of his steps. Jamie was inflamed by the sight, and his need to grab at the ivory flesh and pull the cheeks apart clamoured in him. He wanted, he wanted _so much_. Tyler turned around, a seductive flame dancing in his eyes.

“Tyler, c’mere, my prince,” Jamie said, beckoning Tyler with a finger. Tyler’s heart jumped at the endearment, and he didn’t waste a second walking back to Jamie. He straddled the bigger man, grabbing at the crisp white collar of Jamie’s dress shirt with eager hands. He crushed his lips against Jamie’s full ones and kissed him for all he was worth. They both moaned into the kiss, their beards scraping against each other’s skin. Tyler gasped when Jamie let his hands travel down his naked back and possessively grope his asscheeks in both hands. Jamie growled, squeezing tightly and shaking the handful. “Fuck, Tyler! I’m fucking you so hard tonight. I’ll do my marital duties right, fuck yeah, I will. You’ll barely be able to stand when I’m done with you,” Jamie assured, breath warm against Tyler’s ear.

“Oh, Jamie!” Tyler moaned, pressing his groin against the imposing erection tenting Jamie’s black pants. Sheer lace met rough fabric, and Tyler rolled his hips, seeking more friction. “Fuck yeah, I want that. I’m all yours, Jamie!” Tyler let out a soft cry when Jamie’s thick fingers caressed his cleft, wandering deeper to play with his hole. “Oh, Jamie,” Tyler sighed again, resting his forehead against Jamie’s.

“You shaved, didn’t you?” Jamie asked, cock jumping in his pants as he extended his index finger and let it glide up and down in between Tyler’s cheeks, feeling all the unprotected skin with delight. Tyler nodded sweetly, looking at Jamie from underneath his lashes. “My gorgeous prince,” Jamie murmured in Tyler’s ear. “All in lace and silk just for me.”

He let his finger roam, circling Tyler’s tight furl and drawing pleased sounds from Tyler’s lips. Jamie paused his exploration long enough to cup Tyler’s face between his hands and look into his golden eyes. “So beautiful,” he praised, tracing a sharp cheekbone with his thumb. Jamie kissed Tyler’s forehead, burrowing his nose into Tyler’s curls and inhaling the smell of him. “God, I love you. I promise, I’ll make you feel as beautiful as you look tonight.”

“Yeah,” Tyler hummed, touched by Jamie’s tenderness and inflamed by his promises. “I want to give you pleasure too, Jamie.” Tyler looped his arms around Jamie’s neck and let Jamie press his face against his throat and shower it with kisses. His lips felt like heaven on his sensitive neck, gently licking and sucking lovemarks. Jamie’s full goatee tickled, but it just felt so damn good. Tyler was eager to move things to the bedroom and get Jamie’s lips all over his body. “How about we move upstairs, husband?”

“Hmm,” Jamie purred as he trailed a thumbnail lightly down the back of Tyler’s thigh, pausing to brush lightly over the back of Tyler’s knee. “I think that’s a brilliant idea.” Tyler shivered as he slid carefully off Jamie’s lap and stood. Jamie was practically face to groin with Tyler’s hardened cock behind it’s lacy covering, causing him to lick his suddenly dry lips. “Yeah, I want that.”

Tyler fought back a grin at the success of his attire before turning and strutting toward to the doorway. “Well, come on then, lover. What are you waiting for?” He gave a saucy little look back over his shoulder and disappeared around the corner.

Jamie stood quickly, having to adjust himself in the fitted dress pants he wore, before he followed the siren call of his new husband. He got to the bottom of the stairs just in time to watch Tyler’s enticing ass swivel and bounce its way up one stair after another. Each step caused the pert cheeks to jiggle just slightly, and Jamie found himself reaching out to cup one of the perfect globes before he even realized what he was doing.

Tyler giggled when he felt the warm hand groping him and added an extra wiggle to each step. “Hockey players. So predictable. Ass men, every one,” he sighed.

“I’m the only one who’s getting this ass now and from this day forward,” Jamie growled as he gave the cheek in front of him a small pinch. Tyler yipped and skipped more quickly up the last few stairs.

Tyler turned to plant a passionate kiss on Jamie’s lips before he cleared the last stair, savoring his temporary height advantage. “Definitely. You’re my one and only from this day forward, til death do us part.” Jamie smiled into the kiss, savoring the memory of their earlier vows.

“That sounds _almost_ long enough,” Jamie drawled as he herded Tyler toward their bedroom. Tyler let himself be guided into the room and then, surprisingly, over to the chair in their reading nook. He looked questioningly at Jamie.

Jamie stepped back. “Face the chair. Spread your legs,” he ordered. Tyler complied. “Now, put one foot up on the seat of the chair, lean into it just a little. There. Perfect.” The last command was breathless, awed.

Tyler twisted slightly wanting to check Jamie’s expression, but paused when he caught sight of himself in the mirror on the back of the closet door. Fuck! He looked like a slut presenting his ass for Jamie’s lusty pleasure! He continued to watch, enthralled, as Jamie dropped to his knees behind him. Tyler felt a thrill travel down his spine as he reminded himself that Jamie knelt for no one except for him. For Tyler, he became a devoted servant.

“You look so pretty like this. All lusty and ready to be ravished.” Jamie’s hands settled on Tyler’s ankles, thumbs brushing lightly over the silky smooth stockings. His fingers traced light patterns as they drifted slowly upward, thumbnails dragging slowly up the back of his thighs, causing Tyler to shiver at the not quite ticklish sensation. Jamie had a feeling that he could become addicted to the feel of the soft fabric against Tyler’s freshly shaven legs.

Tyler gasped as he watched and felt Jamie’s huge hands grab his asschecks, pulling them apart so he could see the dusky pucker they hid. “Oh, fuck! Jamie!”

“So fucking perfect, Tyler. Your ass deserves to be worshiped.” Jamie placed reverent kisses on each mounded globe then licked lightly at the rosebud in the center, causing Tyler to jerk in reaction. Jamie’s hands moved to his hips, thumbs still keeping Tyler’s cheeks open while his other fingers spread on each side of Tyler’s ass, holding him more firmly in place.

“I’m going to eat you out. Get your sweet hole all loose and opened for me before I claim my marital rights,” Jamie drawled, his voice sounding hoarse already. That was all the warning Tyler got before Jamie buried his face between his cheeks and started teasing him open with his tongue.

Tyler grabbed frantically for the back of the chair, holding on for dear life. Jamie’s beard rasped against the sensitive inner skin of Tyler’s cheeks as he licked and sucked at his hole. Tyler felt a flush spreading over his face and down his chest at the wet slurping sounds Jamie made as he toyed with the little opening. Tyler looked into the mirror and caught the sight of his lips, a glossy pink from the saliva coating them, and also of his eyebrows furrowed in the middle. He looked so wanton, a few stray honey brown curls drifting across his forehead, as he moaned with abandon. Jamie’s dark-haired head was buried between his asscheeks, and it made Tyler’s knees weak.

Jamie’s tongue pushed gently past the guardian ring, finally slipping inside. Jamie hummed his pleasure as Tyler’s muscles relaxed enough for him to fuck his tongue in and out slowly. The musky scent of Tyler’s hole filled Jamie’s nostrils. He circled his tongue around the rim before pressing his lips against it in a sloppy kiss. He leaned away only to admire his handiwork; Tyler’s tiny hole gaped the slightest bit, fluttering in anticipation. Jamie couldn’t resist gathering saliva in his mouth and spitting on Tyler’s pucker, burying his face back in to follow the spit with the tip of his tongue. He lapped at the rosy line down Tyler’s taint and pulled back only to praise, “My sweet prince is so eager for my cock, isn’t he? All flushed pink and aching to be filled.”

Tyler shook his head, blush deepening at Jamie’s dirty words. “Yeah, fuck me, please! Fuck me, husband!” Tyler cried, hips pushing back uncontrollably and seeking more of the sensation. “Oh, fuck! J-Jamiiie!” Tyler stuttered as he felt a steady stream of saliva drip down his crack and over his balls. Despite his death grip on the chair he wobbled slightly on the stiletto heels.

Jamie pulled back to steady him. “Got you, Ty. Maybe it’s time to slip these pretty little things off, huh?” Jamie braced Tyler’s raised thigh on his shoulder before slipping off the red shoe. He slowly lowered Tyler’s leg to the floor, then removed the other shoe. “Now, back in position; I’m not done with you yet.”

Jamie reached around him to grab a new bottle of lube from the end table drawer. “Need to finish opening you up. Don’t want to hurt my new husband when I fuck him.”

“Oh yeah, Jamie; I want that. Please, give me anything!” Tyler begged, shivering as his eyes locked with Jamie’s in the mirror. Jamie’s generous lips were swollen, puffy from the work they’d done between Tyler’s cheeks. His hair was mussed, and Tyler couldn’t resist reaching behind him and brushing his fingers through the thick mane. Jamie smiled, turning his head slightly to kiss Tyler’s wrist.

Tyler lifted his foot to the chair again, Jamie stabilizing him even as he shifted and spread his legs further apart, so that Tyler’s balls and hard cock in their lace covering dangled heavily between his thighs. “Now, lean forward a bit more, rest your forearms on the chair and push your ass out toward me,” Jamie directed. Tyler watched in the mirror as Jamie positioned him exactly where he wanted him.

“There now.” Jamie sat back on his knees to admire the picture Tyler made. “Don’t you look gorgeous.”

“Hurry up, Jamie! I need you to fuck me sometime before our first anniversary!”

Jamie snapped one of the bands holding the jock in place against Tyler’s thigh, making him yelp. “Patience, husband. I want to savor every moment of this night.” Jamie’s own cock, thick with arousal at the sight before him, was urging him to hurry though, so he coated his fingers with a copious amount of lube and slid the first two in up the middle knuckle. Tyler gasped but pushed back, wanting them deeper.

“Such a greedy boy.” Jamie pulled the fingers out only to plunge them back in hard and fast, setting up a steady rhythm.

Tyler watched in the mirror as Jamie’s corded forearm flexed, muscles and veins rippling, as he worked his fingers in and out of Tyler’s ass. He looked dominant and powerful even on his knees, and Tyler felt something hot twist inside his stomach. He whimpered when Jamie pulled his fingers out, leaving him open and empty, even as he watched Jamie add more lube in preparation for adding the third finger.

“Gonna stretch you out, Ty. Open you up so I can slide my cock right in.” Jamie eased the third finger in and lingered, giving Tyler a moment to adjust to the pressure, before slowly resuming his thrusts. “God, Tyler, you look so good. Stretched out on my fingers. Taking me so well. Like you were made just for me.” Jamie’s voice was soft, but his awed delight came through loud and clear. “Such a gorgeous man; you could have anyone you wanted, and you chose me. You make me so happy, Tyler Seguin-Benn. I’m the luckiest man alive.”

Tyler closed his eyes and moaned as a full-body shiver rippled down his spine at his new name. “Fuck yeah, I like to make you happy, Jamie. I’m ready. I need you to fuck me now!”

Jamie leaned in to suck a biting kiss on Tyler’s left asscheek, slowing the pumping of his hand. Instead he scissored his fingers, stretching Tyler’s hole just a little bit more. “Oh, yeah. You can take it for me. So good for me, babe.” Tyler took a deep breath then let it out, relaxing into the stretch.

“So sweet for me, Tyler. You deserve a little treat.” Jamie crooked his fingers and rubbed gently at Tyler’s prostate, causing him to shift and moan, rocking back hard on the fingers, chasing the sensation. “Yeah, I think you’re just about ready now, aren’t you?” Jamie’s other hand cupped the soggy lace covering Tyler’s drooling cock. “What do you say, Seggy? Ready for me to fuck you?”

“Oh, yeah, Jamie! I’m so ready for you,” Tyler sighed. “My husband’s desires are my pleasure.” Jamie groaned at that, standing up and spinning Tyler around. He slipped one of his arms underneath Tyler’s ass and the other around his shoulders. Tyler understood that Jamie wanted to carry him to the bed bridal style. He couldn’t help but let out a bright peal of laughter as Jamie bent his knees slightly and pushed back up to lift him in his arms. Tyler looped his arms around Jamie’s neck like he did anytime they hugged. He kissed Jamie on the jaw bone where his beard thinned out. He looked into his eyes, so dark with arousal that they seemed almost black, and lost himself in their beauty. “Am I too heavy for you?” Tyler giggled.

“Not at all,” Jamie huffed, a dazzling smile illuminating his face. “I’d be a weak ass hockey player and an even lamer husband if I wasn’t able to lift your paltry weight,” Jamie joked, and they both laughed. He stopped by the edge of their bed and let Tyler fall on it with an “oof!” before crawling on the bed with him. Tyler didn’t waste a second unbuttoning Jamie’s dress shirt, kissing Jamie as he undressed him frantically. He was ravenous, biting at the long column of Jamie’s neck as he slipped the shirt off his massive shoulders. Jamie groaned as he broke one of their heated exchanges—more a battle of tongue and a hot press of lips than anything else—to help Tyler undo his pants.

Tyler’s hands shook with excitement as he lowered the zipper. Jamie pulled his pants down his legs, leaving him in nothing but his black boxer shorts and socks of matching colour. Tyler sat up on his ass, and pressed his face against Jamie’s clothed cock. He rubbed his face over the bulge, moaning; he could smell Jamie’s musk through the fabric, and Tyler’s heart picked up speed. His beard must have tickled Jamie though the material because Jamie shivered and chuckled a bit.

“Oh, Jamie! My big. Gorgeous. Man.” Tyler punctuated each of his words with a kiss to Jamie’s bulge. He finally dared to look up and meet Jamie’s languorous expression as he lowered Jamie’s boxer shorts, unveiling the treasure hidden underneath. “You’re so hot, Jamie! The very definition of a sex god….” He trailed off, smiling in delight when he noticed Jamie’s cheeks reddening. His Jamie had such a sweet, humble heart!

Jamie’s eight inch cock sprang out, fully hard and dripping precome from the bright pink head. Jamie’s cock was hot velvet, the blue vein running from base to head bulging. Jutting out of its nest of dark pubic hair, Jamie’s cock had never looked more fuckable. Tyler pressed soft kisses up the length of the shaft and looked up at Jamie from beneath lowered lashes, adoration in his eyes. “Fuck me, Jamie. Fuck me like you really mean it,” Tyler demanded.

Jamie pushed Tyler off his knees onto his back, using his greater weight to manhandle Tyler into position, then moved behind him to lie on his side. Jamie rolled Tyler’s hips slightly and then lifted Tyler’s right leg up, holding it at the knee with one big paw, baring Tyler’s hole for his cock. The way that Jamie moved him so effortlessly, just taking what he wanted, made Tyler’s insides melt.

In this position, Tyler could turn his head to the side and look at Jamie’s handsome face. He captured Jamie’s lips in a searing kiss, his hand moving to rub against Jamie’s chest hair, the golden band of the wedding ring on his finger glinting in the lighting of their bedroom. “I love you,” Tyler whispered. Jamie smiled fondly, letting his hand travel up Tyler’s stocking clad thigh to spread over the warm skin higher up. Jamie pressed Tyler’s leg against his abs and brought Tyler even closer by holding his nape with his other hand. Tyler looped his other arm behind Jamie’s neck and hugged him affectionately.

“Are you ready, baby?” Jamie asked, and Tyler nodded his answer. Jamie took the opportunity to momentarily let go of Tyler’s thigh to line up his cock and thrust his hips forward, slowly breaching Tyler. As soon as Tyler’s slick heat enveloped his cock, Jamie was lost in pleasure. The head of his cock felt sucked in as Tyler’s hole spasmed and then bloomed open for him. His jaw dropped and his features softened considerably, leaving an expression of pure surrender etched on his face. His cock slid in smoothly thanks to the generous amount of lube coating Tyler’s inner walls, but his husband was still so damn tight.

Jamie watched as his cock, lube dripping down half of its length, disappeared into Tyler’s ass. He steadied Tyler’s hips, letting Tyler get accustomed to his size. No matter how many times they made love, Tyler always needed a moment to get used to the feeling of being so utterly filled. “Everything ok, Tyler?” Jamie asked gently, petting Tyler’s stomach with his hand. Jamie watched as the wrinkles at the corners of Tyler’s eyes relaxed, and he opened his eyes to look into Jamie’s.

“Yeah,” Tyler sighed the word, the stretch was always considerable, if not a bit painful. He held Jamie tighter, eyes scrunched closed as Jamie pulled out, then once again fed him his enormous cock inch by inch. When Jamie’s cock was fully engulfed, his balls resting against Tyler’s bum, Tyler let out a long breath. “God, I love your dick. You’re so big, husband.”

Tyler moved his hand to bring Jamie closer so that his cheek rested against Jamie’s. “I’m ready. Take me, Jamie; I’m all yours.” Tyler joined their hands over his stomach, their wedding rings touching as their fingers intertwined. Tyler was flooded with emotion as he looked at the matching golden bands; there was just something extra special about making love for the first time as a married couple. “I love you so much,” Tyler said, feeling his heart swell.

Jamie slowly flexed his abs and rolled his hips, just pushing his cock in and brushing Tyler’s sweet spot with each lazy slide. Tyler was a trembling mess, his toes curling tightly underneath the silky stocking, and Jamie loved it. He leaned in to kiss Tyler’s cheek and noticed that tears had spilled down the flawless skin. Jamie nuzzled behind Tyler’s ear. “Shh, I’ve got you. I love you so fucking much, Tyler. You’re all mine forever now. _My_ beautiful, beautiful husband.” Jamie continued his litany of praise, never stilling the movement of his hips. He watched as Tyler’s cock, still confined to its lacy prison, jumped with his words and his thrusts. Tyler’s abs clenched, and his chest heaved, pushing his nipples out for Jamie to nip at. “How have I gotten this lucky?

Tyler moaned sharply as Jamie sucked on his sensitive nipples. He threw his head back as pleasure overwhelmed him. “You’re so good to me. Always take such good care of me.” Tyler hummed. “I’m the lucky one to have a man like you.” He kissed Jamie once more, addicted to the feeling of Jamie’s kiss-swollen lips against his own.

Jamie was careful with each of his thrusts, but there was power behind them. He was taking apart his new husband bit by bit, and nothing was going to rush him, not even his own need to spill.

“Fuck, Jamie! Feels so good,” Tyler moaned, his rim on fire as Jamie reamed his ass. His prostate was stimulated with each press and glide of Jamie’s big cock on his inner walls. Tyler was a mess, sparks coursing up his cock and deep inside his stomach with each nudge. It was the sweetest kind of torture, and he had a feeling he wouldn’t last as long as Jamie intended. “Jamie! Am I making you feel good?” Tyler asked breathily, fingers tightening around Jamie’s.

“Fuck y-yeah!” Jamie moaned, his voice cracking a bit on the last word. “So damn good, baby. Make me so happy.” Tyler revelled in the sound of Jamie’s groans, for once almost louder than his own. The purely masculine sounds complemented the sound of Jamie’s heavy balls smacking against Tyler’s flesh.

Jamie looked wild, raven hair escaping the gel and falling down over his forehead, and lips parted amidst his beard. He was all thick muscles behind Tyler, hairy chest heaving, and tattooed arms holding him like a priceless possession. Tyler was the only one who could bring Jamie, this sexy beast of a man, to this state of abandon. He was the only one who could command Jamie’s power and surrender, and his cock twitched at the thought.

Jamie’s heart was throbbing just as hard as his cock. He was overwhelmed by the moment too—the symbolism of the wedding night. He felt something possessive uncoil inside him when he cupped Tyler’s cock through the lingerie. Tyler, his husband, had shared this deeply held fantasy with him, dressing himself in this seductive outfit for Jamie’s eyes only.

“Did I tell you how much I love you dressed like this, Ty—so very pretty in your lingerie? The fact that you trusted me with this fantasy, that you shared this special part of you with me...” Jamie’s voice faded into a sigh as he thrust deep and hard, drawing a soft moan from Tyler. “I love that you trust me, that you’re willing to give me all of you.” He cupped his hand over Tyler’s lace covered cock. Tyler surged into the touch, his cock aching for more stimulation. “That feel good, baby?” Jamie purred, giving one firm stroke over the fabric.

“So good, Jamie,” Tyler said between panting breaths, rocking now between Jamie’s cock and his hand. “Just wanted to feel pretty tonight, on our wedding night.” Tyler could feel himself blushing at that admission and turned his face away from Jamie.

“Hey, now. None of that.” Jamie kissed him on the cheek, urging him to turn back. “I love every part of you, Tyler. There’s nothing you ever want or need that I won’t do my best to give you.” He gripped Tyler’s cock more firmly, feeling the lace give way under the pressure of his fingers. Through the tear, he could feel the heat and dampness of Tyler’s needy cock. “I love hockey player Tyler, I love pretty Tyler.” He rubbed a bit of torn lace over the head of Tyler’s cock, scraping it ever so lightly over and into the leaking slit. “I just plain love everything about you, Tyler Seguin-Benn.”

“Oh, fuck! Jamie,” Tyler felt his insides melt at the tender affirmation even as his cock erupted over Jamie’s hand.

“Yeah, that’s it, Tyler. Come for me, husband.” Jamie kept stroking, pulling the last of his orgasm from him. “So good for me.”

Tyler sagged in Jamie’s embrace, a bit embarrassed at how quickly he’d come. But Jamie didn’t let go of his cock, even when he squirmed as the sensation became too much. “Not done with you yet, Tyler. I’m going to take my pleasure in your wonderful ass, then you’re going to come for me again, impaled on my cock and dripping my come.” Tyler whimpered at the overstimulation as well as at the picture Jamie painted with his words.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes, Tyler. Now, relax and let me fuck your perfect hole.” Jamie continued to hold him and stroke him, bits of torn lace still caught in his tight grip providing extra, unneeded stimulation. The constant motion prevented his cock from softening despite his recent orgasm, and Tyler rapidly realized the sensation was shifting from too much into not enough.

“Fuck yeah, Jame. I want that,” Tyler panted as he rocked back on Jamie’s still hard cock. He could feel sweat dripping down his temples, damp curls sticking to his forehead. He pecked a soft kiss on Jamie’s chin.

Jamie rewarded that with a nice hard thrust that rocked into Tyler’s prostate, lighting him up like he’d been struck by lightning. “Good boy,” Jaime praised as he continued to roll his powerful hips. Tyler shivered and moaned, unable to form words.

Jamie smiled fondly, then pulled out fully, leaving Tyler wide eyed and gasping at the empty sensation. Jamie rolled away, then got to his knees, repositioning Tyler on his back, moving between Tyler’s thick thighs, and pulling his legs up and over Jamie’s shoulders. He grabbed Tyler’s hip and ass and lined up his cock before sinking into the welcoming hole once again. “Oh, yeah,” he groaned. “It’s like slipping into a heated glove. You fit me so perfectly.” He pulled Tyler tightly against him, then rocked back before seating himself fully once again.

“Wanted to watch you come on my cock, Ty. Wanted to see and feel you coming again for me.” Jamie put his hockey muscled thighs to good use, thrusting strongly into Tyler’s silken heat. His dark eyes were like lasers burning into Tyler’s as he relentlessly pursued his own pleasure now.

Tyler loved watching Jamie like this—focused, intense and locked in, much like he looked when he got a precisely timed pass and moved in on the goalie before taking the perfect shot and burying the puck for a game winning goal. This was Jamie at his most primal, and Tyler loved it when all that attention was centered on him. “Yeah, Jamie want that. Want to watch you come, buried in my body, using me for your own pleasure.” Tyler’s words caused Jamie to piston his hips faster, fingers digging into Tyler’s soft skin. Tyler used his legs over Jamie’s shoulders to pull him tighter, arching fiercely into each stroke.

With a loud groan, Jamie threw his head back and ground into Tyler’s throbbing ass, holding him tightly as he came in powerful spasms that melted his spine and loosened his bruising grip on Tyler’s hip and ass. “Tyler.” His softly exhaled word was filled with satisfaction.

Tyler smiled, pleased that he could give that to Jamie, but he was itching to move, his dick hard again and aching. Even as he shifted, Jamie’s hand brushed aside the remains of the lacy jock and settled on his naked cock, grasp firm and demanding.

“Now, Tyler. I want you to give me everything. Come for me. With my cock in your ass and my come dripping from your boy pussy.” Jamie started a relentless rhythm designed to draw Tyler over the edge as quickly as possible. Tyler fisted his hands into the rumpled sheets and arched into the hold, willing to give Jamie everything he wanted.

His back bowed, his abs taut and slick with sweat, Tyler came with a shout, the climax dragged from his exhausted body. A small trickle of come leaked from his cock onto Jamie’s hand even as Jamie’s come dripped from his ass, forced out around Jamie’s softening cock by the clench of his body as he came.

“Tyler,” Jamie’s voice was soft, almost reverent. “So perfect. So beautiful. You’re my everything.” He slowly eased his cock out of Tyler’s tender hole, lowering Tyler’s legs and settling them on the bed. With a small groan as his own abs and thighs protested their strenuous workout, Jamie slipped off the bed to gather a wet cloth and towels from the bathroom so that he could clean their combined mess off his new husband.

Tyler watched Jamie, completely naked save for his socks, walk away. He smiled lazily as his eyes lingered on Jamie’s curvy ass. Jamie reappeared shortly after with towels and a tube of cream. Tyler felt heat rise on his cheeks as he understood that this cream was for his seriously tender hole. Jamie settled on the edge of the bed. He helped Tyler out of his ruined jock and carefully rolled his stockings down his legs. Jamie let his hand roam over Tyler’s freshly shaved legs, and Tyler shivered when he caught the love struck look on Jamie’s face.

“I’ll never tire of seeing you, touching you, _feeling_ you,” Jamie vowed, bending down to kiss Tyler’s knee. “Look at your gorgeous legs! You did that for me, didn’t you?” Jamie moved to kneel between Tyler’s thighs. He used the wet towel to gently stroke over Tyler’s stomach, cleaning up the come drying in Tyler’s happy trail and pulling a gentle sigh from Tyler. His Tyler was irresistible when he was this soft and pliant, letting himself be taken care of; Jamie treasured these tender moments.

“Yeah, knew you’d like it,” Tyler whispered. Jamie’s warm hands, and the towel on his stomach made him feel cherished, but the look in Jamie’s eyes made him feel all mushy inside. Jamie moved to Tyler’s cock, cradling it in his hand and caressing it with the towel. Tyler didn’t have the stamina to get hard again, but Jamie’s huge hand dwarfing his cock made him feel hot all over. “I’ll never tire of you either, Jamie. You’re the man of my dreams,” Tyler said. One of Jamie’s hands went to cradle his face, and Tyler kissed the inside of Jamie’s palm. “Love you so much. How many times have I told you, tonight?” He laughed.

“A lot,” Jamie conceded with a smile. When Tyler’s cock had cooled to its usual sweet pink and when it was no longer sticky but soft like silk, Jamie moved the towel between Tyler’s asscheeks to clean him there. “Spread your legs a bit for me, my love,” Jamie asked, and Tyler complied with a bashful expression on his face, lashes lowered. Tyler always got a bit shy when it came to Jamie inspecting the mess he had made of him.

Something primal bloomed in Jamie’s heart when he took in the sight of Tyler’s pucker, puffy and gaping; his come, a stark white in contrast with the heated pink of the rim, leaking out of it. Jamie couldn’t resist resting his hand between Tyler’s legs and rubbing. “So full of me,” Jamie whispered. “It’s such a good look on you.”

Tyler’s legs quivered when Jamie smoothly inserted one finger and thrust it a few times before pulling it out. Jamie brought his come coated finger to Tyler’s lips, and Tyler made a show of wrapping his lips around it and sucking, the salty taste of Jamie’s passion bursting across his tongue. He moaned around Jamie’s finger.

As Jamie slowly withdrew his finger, Tyler flashed him a teasing grin. “Sometimes I wish I had two Jamies in bed with me.” Tyler flicked the tip of his tongue over Jamie’s finger. Jamie was looking at Tyler with a confused expression on his face. He wasn’t quite following what Tyler was implying. “A Jamie to fill my mouth, and a Jamie to fill my ass. Both at the same time. Both telling me how much they love me.” Tyler giggled cheekily as Jamie huffed and shook his head.

“Not sure you could handle all that!” Jamie replied, with a cheeky grin of his own. “But you’re definitely spoiled enough to want it!” Jamie leaned in to kiss Tyler’s pursed lips. Sometimes, he couldn’t believe the outrageous things Tyler said and did! He was so different from Jamie—outspoken and playful, stylish and gorgeous. Jamie still didn’t know what Tyler saw in plain, boring Jamie, but he was thankful for it everyday.

Being with Tyler had changed him for the better, though. Tyler had managed to bring out some unexpected aspects of Jamie’s personality. He’d discovered he loved to talk during sex and had a seriously dirty mouth. And Jamie would never have imagined how kinky he was before meeting Tyler! Tyler was like a flood that had washed away his old preconceptions and left a vastly changed inner landscape in its wake. It was just another reason he loved Tyler so much. And now, they were married and had all the time in the world to enjoy each other.

“Haha!” Tyler laughed when Jamie broke the kiss. “You’re the one to blame for making me spoiled! Look how you take care of me!” Jamie arched an eyebrow, obviously not impressed by Tyler’s excuse, and uncapped the lotion. He poured a dollop on his index finger before leaning over to apply it around Tyler’s rim. Tyler instantly stopped laughing, his whole body shivering at the gentle touch. Jamie circled his finger around the puffy opening, spreading the cream. He smirked, pleased with himself, when he heard Tyler gasp. Tyler’s hole gleamed with the cream and winked at Jamie as Tyler flexed his asscheeks.

“If there was a second Jamie in this bedroom, I think he’d take you again right away,” Jamie said, voice dark and menacing, eyes boring into Tyler’s. Tyler felt sweat gather between his shoulder blades at Jamie’s look. He could only imagine what it would feel like having Jamie’s fat cock right back in him so soon. Part of him wanted it, but another part just wanted to cuddle and fall asleep. After coming twice, he was exhausted. Jamie was so demanding and insatiable in bed!

“It’s a good thing I only have one Jamie to worry about then,” Tyler deadpanned, and Jamie lost his serious look in the blink of an eye. He chuckled and dropped the tube of cream and the towel on the floor. He let himself fall down on his side, gathering Tyler in his arms, and spooning him from behind. His soft cock was resting against Tyler’s bum, and his right arm sneaked in front of Tyler to hold his hand over his heart.

Tyler sighed contently, twining their fingers, wedding rings glinting over his heart. This felt even better than winning the Stanley Cup. “Sleep now, Ty. You’ve earned your rest; I’m an exhausting husband,” Jamie whispered, nuzzling Tyler behind his ear. Tyler melted into Jamie’s arms, basking in the intimacy of the moment. After such a wild night, it felt good to just relax and know that Jamie was beside him. He was _real_ , not just the dream that Tyler had entertained for so long. _This_ was real. The bond they had woven would never falter as long as they loved each other.

“You can exhaust me all you want, Jame. I’ll never get tired of you. I’ve never loved someone as much as I love you. I never even imagined I _could_ love someone as much as I love you,” Tyler whispered back in the calm of their room. He could feel Jamie’s chest rise and fall against his back, and his every exhale was soft against the tender nape of his neck. Jamie kissed his ear in answer, and Tyler felt his heavy lids droop as he slowly and happily drifted off to sleep, a married man.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t be shy about leaving us comments (and love!). :) We adore them, and we will reply to every single one of them.


End file.
